RWBY: Hyun's Dojo RHG Oneshots!
by Mr. Writer-kun
Summary: Some oneshots between RWBY and our favorite stick figure animators from Hyun's Dojo and Stickpage (They won't be sticks here tho)


**AN: Hey there! So welcome to my new fanfiction. So for a basic summary on what this fanfiction will be about, it will be about a crossover between RWBY and RHG/Hyun's Dojo. (duh?) So for those that do not know what RHG's and what Hyun's Dojo is, it is basically what RWBY's combat should be but with stickfigues, this is my own opinion of course. It's best you watch it yourself since me explaining will probably bore you out, but seriously, it's really good and I suggest you watch those videos, they're awesome. Anyways so this fanfiction will be a series of oneshots between these two and it will also be my 'practice' fanfiction on how to improve my writing style without a beta reader. So this may suck at first but, again, this fanfiction was made for my own entertainment and for me to practice my writing skills. So I won't bore you any longer, I'll get on with the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _You can run from your past all you want, but it will always follow you. Forever and ever and ever and ever."  
-Izaya Orihara (Durarara!)  
_

 **Chapter One: Mar**

"Are you sure this is a wise idea Ozpin? Dropping you off into a specific place in the forest for God knows what reason. Why are we here anyways?" James Ironwood, the general of Atlas and the headmaster of Atlas academy asked his old friend, headmaster Ozpin. They were on an Atlas fleet provided Bullhead which was decently armed along with another bullhead behind them for 'extra support'. Him and Oz were on the first bullhead while on the second was a dozen of Atlesian droids as per request from Ozpin himself.

Ozpin remained silent for a moment, not uttering a word. He just stared outside with his cane in his right hand and his coffee mug in the other, the mug was empty. Ironwood would notice Ozpin's hand clench the handle of his cane in a mix of worry and fear. "I... Am going to meet an old friend." Ozpin said in a simple and calm tone.

Being a general and having fought many battles in his time, Ironwood knew how people worked. Despite Ozpin's calm tone and demeanor Ironwood had a strong feeling something was very wrong. He knew that Ozpin wasn't lying about meeting an old friend, Ironwood knew whenever Ozpin was lying and he was certain he wasn't lying right now. What worried James was _who_ this friend of Ozpin was.

"Oz what's wrong?" Ironwood asked plainly as he rested his un-gloved over his gloved hand, feeling his robotic hand through the glove. "You are usually never this tense."

Ozpin looked Ironwood straight in the eyes with an emotionless expression. He just looked at them for a few seconds before sighing, closing his eyes as he did. When he opened them again he asked James. "James... Do you ever think that somewhere out there, there is a person that has power beyond the likes of the Maidens? Beyond the likes of... Her?"

"Salem?" Ironwood said with a raised brow, he then shook his head in disbelief of the thought of a person being that strong. "Ozpin where are you going with this? And who is this friend of yours?"

"This friend of mine..." Ozpin started. "As you know I cannot permanently die, I've already told you that, but what if I told you that the person we are about to meet has known me ever since I was cursed?"

"What... But that's impossible! Who could ever live that long?" Ironwood said, leaning towards him and keeping his voice down so the pilot would not hear them.

"We are about to meet him soon... He can either be our salvation or our downfall." Ozpin said. "I don't know who he really is or where he came from but is he powerful? He is very powerful, he could take down the Maidens if he wanted to and he has done so before."

Ironwood didn't know what to say as he took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Ozpin in the eye and deciphered weather he was lying or not, at this state it was hard to say."

"Ozpin... Who is this person."

Ozpin stared back at Ironwood for a few seconds. "We have arrived sirs." The pilot said as both bullheads began to land. At that moment Ozpin gave Ironwood his answer.

"A dragon." He said.

"A... Dragon?" Ironwood said, baffled. He believed in grimm dragons that much was certain but he knew Ozpin was implying the actual existence of mythological dragons that mothers used to tell their children for bed time stories. the general was having a hard time believing in Ozpin but he knew that fairy tales do exist, the Four Maidens were proof of that. "Ozpin do you honestly want me to believe that a dragon exists in this woods for who knows how long? And with the Vytal Festival so close no less" Ironwood asked.

"You'll see James." Ozpin said as he watched the bullhead land. "You'll see."

Ironwood couldn't help but sigh after Ozpin said that, he only hoped this trip would be worth while. Soon after once both bullheads landed the headmasters and the Atlesian robots exited out of their respective bullheads.

"James order your robots to stay here and protect the bullheads." Ozpin said as he began to walk deeper into the forest. They had just landed into a small clearing and the place they had to go was obviously farther in the forest. Ironwood did order his robots to stay with the bullheads before following Ozpin deeper into the forest.

They both walked for quite a while. Ozpin seemed as relaxed as possible but Ironwood noticed his shoulders were a bit tense and he seems a bit stiff but otherwise focused on going into the direction he was facing. Ironwood followed Ozpin and kept cautious, his hand near his holster just in case if any grimm decided to attack them from behind or in any direction in general. Oddly enough no grimm attacked them, there was no animal in sight or even a sound, even their footsteps made no sounds as if the ground was afraid to do so. This was keeping Ironwood on edge as sweet tickled down his eyebrow.

Ozpin stopped as he looked at a tree. He then approached it and his hand moved across it's bark as if he was holding something from an old memory and in Ironwood's mind this tree was possibly exactly that. Ozpin may have known this tree when he was in one of his former bodies when it was but a small sapling. Ozpin shook his head as he resumed focusing on the objective. He looked to the left and right as if trying to recall directions by memory before he made up his mind and began walking to the right. Ironwood followed in suite.

After that it didn't take long before they reached the ruins of what Ironwood would describe as a small castle. The ruins were obviously very old and was mostly in pieces but it was large enough that some parts of it was still inhabitable. Ozpin gulped in nervousness which went obviously noticed by Ironwood. The cursed headmaster then made his way to the old gates and raised his hand which was curled up, about to knock.

He would have if the old, large gate didn't slowly open by itself revealing a very old and ruined interior with broken furniture and cobwebs everywhere.

* * *

 _"But nobody came."  
_

 _-? (Undertale)_

Ironwood's eyes squinted as he searched the area. It obviously looked abandoned and he highly doubted that an actual dragon lived here since, to him, a dragon was large and even with the side of this place this room alone would be to small for it. Ozpin walked inside the abandoned castle without looking at Ironwood and looked around the large room they were in, presumably this was the ballroom.

"Where are you..." Ozpin muttered as he walked deeper into the abandoned castle with Ironwood behind him. James knew not how this place was here or what it was like originally but he was sure Ozpin knew and he made a mental note to ask him when he had time. It barely looked like anyone lived here, let alone a dragon. Ironwood was about to say something but before he could he heard footsteps that were not his nor Ozpin's. He looked around and above him he was the figure of a man on the upper floors. The general couldn't make out his face because of the shadows of his long brown hair and the lighting of the room but he could decently tell his attire. It looked mid-evil, similar to what that 'Arc' boy wears but had a darker color scheme. He had light armor on his chest, legs, and arms but it looked flexible enough for fast and flexible combat. He also wore a red cape hanging on his shoulders which looked worn and has been through several battles. He had long brown hair which Ironwood was sure reached up to his posterior and he would have thought that the person was a girl if it wasn't for the rough but soothing voice he made which obviously belonged to a male. "I knew you were coming, your scent is more than familiar to me, boy." The man said, obviously referring to Ozpin.

"I have come to seek your service." Ozpin said as he slightly bowed his head, almost as if he couldn't meet his gaze.

Before anything else could happen between Ozpin and Ironwood the man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the two, leaving a literal crater beneath his feet along with a large gust of wind and dust flew back to the side from his speed alone. The both knew that it was pure speed and not teleportation, if it was teleportation the crater wouldn't be there.

"And why come to me now? Maybe it's because you have lost confidence that you could protect the people yourself?" He said as a black slim blade was leveled between the heads of James and Ozpin who were standing side by side. Both headmasters were very nervous, Ozpin gripped the handle of his cane while Ironwood gripped the handle of his revolved underneath his coat... He would have gripped it if it had been there. For some reason his revolver suddenly disappeared from his coat when he was sure he had it with him a while ago. The man behind them then lowered his blade and then lifted up his other hand which was holding Ironwood's revolver by the muzzle. James would also hear the sound of bullets being dropped, most likely the man dropped the bullets from his gun one by one.

"You lost something." The man said. Ironwood cautiously grabbed the gun from the man's hand and slowly placed it back in his holster before gulping down. This man was fast, that much Ironwood was sure of but the fact that he managed to grab his revolver as well without him knowing scared him.

"Please, Mar. The world needs guardians to protect the people... I couldn't think of a better person than you." Ozpin said almost pleadingly as he looked at the man. Ironwood did the same and once he caught what this 'Mar' looked like it surprised him. He looked so... Young. Mar was at least a few inches shorter than Ironwood, about near the height of Ruby Rose but slightly taller. He had a really pale face and, as mentioned before, long brown hair. He had a small face making look slightly feminine but his most striking feature of his face was his eyes. His eyes were blood red and were glowing, you could almost see fire in his eyes that would allure almost anyone. You could almost lose yourself staring into eyes like those.

Mar stared at the both of them with his blade in his right hand, he had to lift up his head just to look at the directly at the two face-to-face. He looked at the two of them for a few seconds before lowering his head while he sighed. He turned around and walked off.

"Are you two hungry?" Mar asked the two, not looking at them.

Both Ozpin and Ironwood were taken aback by his question. Ozpin rose a brow when he heard Mar say this and Ironwood just had his mouth hung open and twitching as if trying to find what words he needed to say.

"Come, let's talk about this over some stew." Mar said as he continued to walk towards somewhere else. The two headmasters looked to each other as if having a mental conversation on whether or not if they should follow him or not. It didn't take long to make up the decision because no longer than a few seconds later they both shrugged before eventually following this mysterious figure known as Mar.

* * *

 _"Give reason a shot. It has never, not once in history, worked. But it might just work this time."_

 _-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)_

And there the two headmasters were, sitting on one side of a wooden and decently refined but slightly splintered table with the 'dragon' right on the opposite side enjoying the stew he had made with a neutral face. He hasn't even uttered a word after giving them their respective bowls of the food. Not so long ago Mar had led the two outside the ruins of the old castle and slightly further into the forest and once they arrived where Mar led them he revealed to the two a small clearing and at the center was a decently large cabin, firewood stacked on the side of the said cabin, and a beautiful garden in front of the entrance of the house (obviously made by Mar).

He had led the two inside his humble home revealing a quite cozy and well ventilated interior. Ironwood noticed that Mar was updated with what civilization had to offer seeing that some of the items there were things like a flat screen TV, a coffee maker, and even an air conditioning unit that looked REALLY expensive, one you would find in Atlas. Ironwood had expected that he lived on less modern means and without electricity and such but on this case he thought wrong.

On another note the general thought he would be meeting with a 'literal' dragon, one of those dragons in mythological literature. The ones with scales harder than steel, breath of fire that could match the cannon of an Atlesian warship AND the size that could match the same warship but yet again, he was wrong. James certainly wasn't expecting to see this young man instead of what he had imagined but from his earlier demonstration with his speed he knew this man was not to be underestimated, it may cost him his head sooner or later.

Soon after bringing him to his home he had led them to the dinning table and offered them a seat. They accepted but only to be kind and then he told them to wait. They did just that and in no longer than a minute he had brought them three bowls of stew. Only headmaster Ozpin knew what the contents of the stew were and couldn't help but smile. James however didn't know what was it's contents but generally he saw carrots, potatoes, and maybe some rabbit meat? He didn't know. What really worried him was the color of the soup, it was orange and for some reason that restrained him from eating the offered food and he only stared at it. The general meant no offense, it smelled delicious and since both Ozpin and Mar were eating it he knew it wasn't poison but being in the military and all he mostly ate military provided rations in his younger days before he became a general. Hell, he STILL eats those when he is on tight schedules and if he's being perfectly honest with himself, that happened a lot to him.

"Eat." Mar suddenly said causing James to slightly flinch in surprise as he snapped out of his deep thinking on whether to eat the stew or not before looking at the man. "It's better while it's hot." Mar said next before he resumed eating the stew he made.

That was the first words Mar said ever since he gave them the stew. James, only now apparently, also noticed that he had removed some articles of his armor such as his red cape and chest plate which was very much understandable to the general. Mar was in his own home and removing at least some pieces of his armor for being more comfortable was reasonable. What James also noticed that underneath his armor Mar also wore a sturdy looking chain mail underneath which, he was sure, could stop more than just a few arrows. James shook his head, not wanting to overthink about this person and decided to just eat the food served to him. He would have to admit, after taking in a spoonful of the stew it made him feel warm inside. The flavors there were extravagant and it was certainly delicious.

It took them a few minutes to finish the stew and it was certain to say they were all satisfied with the meal.

"I see you haven't lost your cooking skills in the past years Mar." Ozpin said as he couldn't help but rub his stomach, his cane leaning on the side of the table. "I dare to say you have gotten better."

"Immortality makes you want to try new things and improve on doing the things you already know Ocelot." Mar said as he stood up and picked up all three of the now empty bowls. "... Or do you prefer to be called Ozpin?"

Ozpin only stared at the table as if wandering into deep thought before looking back to Mar with a neutral expression. "I prefer Ozpin now Mar..." He said in an almost sad tone.

"Ah... I see." Mar said, his emotionless expression unchanging. After that he walked back into the kitchen with the bowls.

Once Mar was back in the kitchen Ironwood looked at Ozpin. "Is he like you Ozpin or is he really immortal?" The general asked Ozpin.

"He is truly immortal James." Ozpin said before sighing. He then looked back at Ironwood. "He is completely ageless, the last time I saw him was about a century ago and he hasn't changed a bit... He may have changed his armor in terms of design but I don't remember really."

"I see." Ironwood said with a nod before looking around Mar's cozy abode. "Why did you refer this person as a dragon? He looks nothing like what I imagined."

"Because." Mar's voice suddenly cut in the headmasters conversation as he walked in, back from the kitchen. "I am the son of a dragon and was raised by my uncle and aunt who were, obviously, both dragons as well."

Ironwood wanted to say how ridiculous that sound. He could accept that this man was exceedingly powerful but being the son of a dragon and were raised by ones? He had a hard time believing that. James trusted Ozpin, he really did, but his trust for him has a certain limit. Despite Ironwood wanting to say that it was ridiculous he kept his mouth shut, afraid of insulting the person in front of him. Mar, however, in the countless years of his life already knew what Ironwood wanted to say.

"I know it seems preposterous General James Ironwood." Mar said as he stared at Ironwood with half lidded eyes. "But every word I say is true, if we meet again I would tell you the story in full detail... I would also like to know what happened to half your body in return, with you having those cybernetics and all."

Ironwood then clenched the wrist of his robotic hand with his non robotic hand, surprised that he knew that half of his body was now robotic. "How did you..." Before the general could finish his sentence Mar already answered the question he was about to ask.

"It's quite easy general. Ever since you walked in here I could smell the robotic parts and Dust in you as well as hear all those mechanics move as you moved... It could lead to your death Ironwood if someone has sensitive hearing or smell... But then again, it's unlikely that anyone has senses like mine."

Before Ironwood was about to ask something else Ozpin cut him off. "Let's cease all this small talk, I have a request Mar."

Mar couldn't help but sigh. "Well speak up then, let's hear this request of yours."

* * *

 _"I believe in no God, no invisible man in the sky, but there is something more powerful than each of us: a combination of our efforts, a "Great Chain" of industry that unites us. But it is only when we struggle in our *own* interest that the chain pulls society in the right direction. The chain is too powerful and too mysterious for any government to guide. Any man who tells you different either has his hand in your pocket - or a pistol to your neck."_

 _-Andrew Ryan (Bioshock)_

Ozpin coughed into his fist and cleared his throat. When he lowered his fist and placed both his hands on the table he mingled on what he should say in his mind. "Where do I start..." Ozpin said as he lowered his head, not looking at him.

"The beginning." Mar gave a somehow sarcastic yet emotionless answer.

"Ah, yes. Well..." Ozpin continued to think on what he should say. He had this all planned out back on the bullhead but now that he was actually speaking with his old friend the words he had in mind were lost.

"Mar..." Ozpin began, sweet tickled down his temple as he began quickly thinking of words. "Everything you said, back at the old castle... Was true."

Ozpin paused but only to see Mar and Ironwood's reactions. Mar was, as always, had that emotionless expression on his face that certainly made Ozpin nervous while James had a look of sympathy on his fellow headmaster, his expression said it all.

"The grimm... Salem... The White Fang... I have tried and protecting the people from the shadows which they are blind to see but as I continue this endless journey of mine I can clearly see now I cannot focus on protecting the people and defeating Salem at the same time and so I-""Don't you have two Silver eyed warriors Ozpin?" Mar rudely interrupted Ozpin while his mouth was still open when he was about to finish his sentence.

"Two?" Ozpin asked with a brow raised.

"Summer Rose and her child, they are more guardians that I am." Mar said. "I have seen Summer's child in the forest more than once without her knowing of my presence, she is still visibly lacking in terms of combat experience but I do see potential in her." It appeared Mar was unaware that Summer Rose had passed away long ago.

"Mar." Ozpin said as he coughed into his fist once more to clear his throat. "Summer Rose had passed away in a mission long ago... And her child, Ruby Rose, is still too young. She is not prepared."

"I see..." Mar said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes before nodding. He said nothing for a few seconds before he slightly opened his eyes. "And you want me to help you protect the people or defeat Salem for you?"

"Well I-" Ozpin was interrupted by Mar again.

"Get straight to the point Ozpin." He said. "You know I don't like long talks."

After Mar had said this Ozpin looked at Ironwood who only shrugged and had the expression that said 'get to the point I guess...'. After that Ozpin looked back at his old friend. "You are... Correct Mar. I need your help in protecting the people from the grimm, even if it's from the shadows. The people may be safe for now but I fear that what Salem is planning could cause the deaths of hundreds of innocent people. Imagine what the people would think if you became their protector, the huntsmen and huntresses motivation would rise to the peak knowing that a legend was among their midst."

"Me? A protector?" Mar said. "I was once the people's protector and guardian but that's all in the past. Are you sure this is a wise decision Ozpin?"

"Without a doubt." Ozpin said without hesitation. "We need you back Mar... The world needs you back for what's about to come... I know this may be too much to ask but please, I am pleading with you. The world needs guardians, a _hero_. Why not be that hero again Mar?"

Mar remained silent and stared at the two headmasters. Ironwood was patiently awaiting his answer while Ozpin only looked at him with a desperate expression, wanting him to say yes. Several thoughts came into Mar's mind and when he made his decision he sighed and stood up.

"No." Was his response as he walked into the living room

Both headmasters were clearly surprised at his response but Ironwood had expected that answer if he was being absolutely honest with himself. Ozpin blinked a few times before shaking his head in disbelief. He stood up from his seat and followed Mar who had sat on the sofa facing his TV, a groan of relief escaped his lips as his back made contact with the soft sofa.

"What do you mean no?" Ozpin asked quickly as he stood in front of Mar, blocking his way from the TV as he grabbed the remote.

"I mean I decline Ozpin." Mar said calmly. "I am done with the world, humanity and the faunus race specifically. I have protected them for everything the world could offer and you know what I got in return after all I've done? Hatred and insults. I used to fight because I saw potential in you all, what you humans and faunus were capable of becoming but after a few decades of doing the same thing all over again and again nothing has changed, even now. And so I have stopped fighting for you humans and faunus seeing that my efforts were useless. And besides what help will I be? This age is done with heroes"

Ozpin looked to Mar in disbelief. "But Mar the peo-" "Get out of here Ozpin." Mar said with a threatening voice, "Or else your general over there will die and you will find yourself in another body." Mar's eyes began to glow even more than it did as he spoke those words.

Ozpin only looked at Mar in disbelief before he eventually sighed and walked away from him. He grabbed his cane and made his way to the door. "Come James, the Vytal Festival is nearing and we need to prepare."

While Ironwood had his own questions to ask from Mar he decided that he would ask those in another time as he stood up and followed Ozpin without a word. As Ozpin grabbed the knob of the door he stopped himself from opening as he said his final words to Mar. "I had a feeling in the back of my gut you would refuse... Looks like I was right."

Mar said nothing and waited for the two headmasters to leave his home.

With that said Ozpin took a deep breath and opened the door before slamming it shut once Ironwood was outside leaving Mar alone in his home.

Mar sighed before he looked at the Tv but did not turn it on. Instead he was just wrapped up in his own thoughts.

* * *

 _"Well, you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far... is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that, and we'll just call it a day. I guess we both know that isn't going to happen."_

 _-GLaDOS (Portal)_

 _A few weeks later...  
_

Vale was run over by grimm, White Fang terrorists, and who knows what else. People were dying, the robotic toys Atlas brought were hacked and killed many innocent people, huntsmen and huntresses and even those who were still in training were doing as much as they could but their efforts were for nought. And there Mar stood on the edge of the cliff witnessing first-hand what was happening in the city in front of him.

"Humans... Such fragile creatures." Mar whispered to himself as he watched the chaos unfold in the city. He wondered why he even bothered protecting these creatures in the first place. Sure it was because he saw the potential in the human and faunus race but something felt off to him, as if he was forgetting something.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall but nothing came to him. He opened his eyes once more and sighed before turning around and walking away but before he could a voice suddenly came to his head, two to be specific, one of them was his own and another was that a a young girl

 _"Hey, if you had the power to change this world, what would you do? If it were me... If it's a world like this... I'd like to destroy it."_

Mar remembered that girl and the power she held... It was most likely she was still alive if he was being perfectly honest with himself. But that questioned haunted him the first few decades he was asked it. What would he did indeed? He already had that power but his choice was that he would do nothing... Nothing at all, at least not anymore. The world already had a monster to deal with, two really if you include that demon who still wanders the planet. And here Mar was standing on the edge of a cliff ignoring the death of countless civilians down there in the city of Vale.

Was this honestly the right choice? Would he be content on being forgotten by everyone while the world rots of would he be and do something... More

"I', going to regret this am I..." Mar muttered to himself as he turned back around.

And so he a he jumped down from the cliff. But there was one thing for certain, he was not there to be a guardian, he lost that right long ago. The world had no more need for heroes but in times like this the monsters do the job best.

And what better monster than a dragon?

 _Atop Beacon Tower..._

"Do you believe in destiny?" Phyrra asked with a smile of defeat and unconquerable eyes as looked at Cinder Fall straight in the eyes while on her knees.

Cinder's prideful grin quickly turned into a frown hearing these words. "Yes." She responded as a bow and arrow materialized in her hands with the arrow already pulled in place. Both the Fall Maiden and Phyrra Nikos stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Cinder took a deep breath and let go of the arrow.

That would have happened if Cinder had not heard some sort of screeching sound as if a burning buzz saw was on and was heading straight towards them. Both women were confused at what they heard but eventually looked to the direction of the sound, up. Above them they would see human sized burning object heading straight towards them fast... really fast.

Cinder's eyes widened seeing this and instantly jumped back to the edge of what was once Ozpin's office leaving Phyrra in the middle of where the object would land. Struck with fear Phyrra tried crawling away but her efforts were for not. Her body ached in all places and barely got a few inches away and as the burning object got closer she closed her eyes and awaited her death. She heard something crashing and small but loud explosion but oddly enough her awaited death did not come. Phyrra raised both her eyes and in front of her was an armored man with long brown hair and and odd looking black blade. The weapon looked as if it were made of obsidian and the sharp edge of the blade looked like lava came out of it but nothing spilled. There was nothing suggesting that it was some sort of multi weapon like what most huntsmen use but his weapon already looked menacing enough with it's dragonic like design. Phyrra looked up and saw the face of the man before him and the only thing she really focused on was his eyes, she didn't even mind his face and only saw the eyes; they were burning like fire but the color was blood red.

"Leave us child." The man said as she stared at Cinder with an emotionless expression. "You will only get in the way."

Phyrra was about to protest and say something like "This is my fight." But looking at the man once more she noticed that blood red burning, powerful, immense aura around him and it was even visible around him and seething out like it could hardly be contained. And so she kept her words to herself and used as much of her power to stand up and head to the broken down elevator and used her semblance to slowly bring it down so she could escape the coming battle.

Cinder gritted her teeth seeing the new arrival, was he another one of Ozpin's pawns? He certainly didn't look like one but something felt off about him... No matter, he would die like the rest. She twirled her first blade in her hand before pointing it at the new contender in front of her. "And who are you to oppose me?" She asked in a demanding tone, obviously pissed that he had arrived.

"I am your death." The man said as he slowly walked up to the Fall Maiden with the obvious intention to kill. "I am a dragon."

* * *

 _"Hey, if you had the power to change this world, what would you do? If it were me... If it's a world like this... I'd like to destroy it."_

 _-Shureliya (Hyun's Dojo)_

* * *

 **AN: AND that wraps up this chapter. Sorry if this chapter feels somewhat lacking, I don't really know how to write down Mar so I had a feeling this would happen. :P  
**

 **Anyways if you guys were wondering, yes there will be a part two of this in the future, and yes I will start writing about duelists first before RHGs because I feel more comfortable writing duelists first but don't worry, an RHG will appear before chapter 5. As for now here is a list on who will be coming down in the next 4-5 chapters and mind you this list is non specific on which chapter.**

 **1\. Tefari (Duelist)  
2\. Noksen (Duelist)  
3\. One (Duelist)  
4\. Alfa/FLLFFL(RHG)  
5\. Yupia (RHG  
6\. The French (RHG)**

 **Yeah I know this is 6 not four to five, shut up.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed and fav and follow if you like it and I will see you all soon... Hopefully.**


End file.
